This invention relates to a method of making reinforced thermoplastic laminates from thermoplastic sheets which may be different or incompatible, and to articles made therefrom.
In the Applicants' European Patent Application No. 85300032.1 (Publication No. 0 148 761) a method of making fibre reinforced plastics material sheet is described. It has been found that sheets of this type embodying different kinds of thermoplastic material are difficult to laminate if they have been first consolidated. It has now been discovered however that it is possible to make such a laminate if the starting sheets are unconsolidated as described in European Patent Application No. 85300031.3 (Publication No. 0 148 760) or have been expanded from a consolidated state as described in the Applicants' European Patent Application No. 85300034.7 (Publication No. 0 148 763). The subject matter disclosed in the above three European Patent Applications is incorporated by reference herein.